Hexagon Force
Hexagon Force is the sixteenth level of Geometry Dash and the sixth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 1.9. This level is commonly recognized as one of the hardest non-demon official levels in normal mode, though it is generally considered easier than Electrodynamix. Description Hexagon Force begins with a brief cube scene, followed by a speed and ship portals. Subsequently, the ship changes into a gravity ball, and the player makes first contact with the new blocks which have diagonal surfaces. Later on, after another brief cube part, Hexagon Force introduces the brand new dual portals, which "clones" the icon with reversed colors and different gravities. With the copy portal in action, the player is then forced to maneuver using the rocket. Throughout the level, multiple copy portals are included, and the icon transforms into every object in the game except for the UFO and the wave, which was not even introduced yet until 1.9. Hexagon Force is also the first official level to introduce the slow and normal speed portals, which are shown along some rocket scenes. Hexagon Force also features every portal on 1.8 except mirror portals and the pink triple speed portal. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at the first ball sequence. After you flip and land into flat forms, upon encountering a short ramp, flip gravity to get the secret coin and touching a yellow jump pad. Alternatively, you can get the coin by tapping to go up onto the platform and immediately go down. However, you need to be close enough to get the coin. *The second secret coin is located at the second double speed ship sequence. After avoiding spikes and saws, and upon encountering a slope with an opening, immediately go through there to get it. *The final secret coin is located at the final half-speed ship sequence. Upon finishing the level, you will encounter a large obstacle with an opening in it. Fly through it carefully (because the mini transformation makes the controls a lot more clunky) to get the secret coin and in the same time, finishing the level. Clearing the dual sections The introduction of the copy portal brings yet another challenge to increasingly difficult levels. It is almost always overwhelming when first encountered, but like all things, can be beaten once properly understood. What is especially important to know is that practice makes perfect, ''and coincidentally, there is a practice mode which provides the opportunity to make it perfect, all down to experience. Take advantage of practice mode to correctly learn the maneuvers. Another incredibly useful tip is to ''focus on only one icon. Trying to track two things at once is already harder than what the level really is, therefore determining at which points movements occur in order to efficiently control both icons. 'Cube section' The dual cube section is divided into two segments. Three successive jumps from the first lower spikes with a pause, followed by another three jumps clears the first segment. When launched into the second segment, begin with two synchronized jumps on jump rings. Next, direct attention to the lower cube, and jump when aligned with the indicator arrow and once more from the jump ring. Immediately direct attention to the upper cube and do the same, keeping accurate to the position of the second arrow. This can be particularly difficult to time correctly, so remember to practice to improve understanding. Four jumps from the first arrow. This completes the cube sequence. 'First ship section' Never try to focus on both ships. They are normally symmetrically aligned and therefore focusing on one will safely navigate the other. From the dual cube section, quickly hold down to send each ship towards the sides of the map before they are directed to the center, and remain there to avoid the spiked walls. Prepare to dodge a central obstacle, then shift to the center for a moment before pressing apart again, where you can rest as the ships travel along a safe divider through the middle, emerging to complete the sequence. 'Ball section' As well as being difficult to maneuver, the balls are also shrunken. The way the game mechanics work means the speed remains constant in both enlarged and shrunken states, making the shrunken state appear considerably faster in comparison. Due to this, it serves to know exactly what happens to both balls since there is not enough time to interpret the position of obstacles as they arrive. From the UFO sequence, the balls must pass over a small gap by switching sides just a moment after changing form. What happens next is the lower ball is launched into the air, and in that time the upper ball must flip twice over an oncoming saw before the launched ball lands. There is an indicator arrow which marks the first flip point before having to return immediately once clear of the saw. In a similar manner, the lower ball must flip over a saw while the upper ball is sent airborne. Take care after as both balls are swiftly launched by jump pads onto several synchronised jump rings very quickly. It can also occur the balls being sent there themselves prematurely from switching gravity, even having both balls share a single jump ring if the timing is slightly out. The sequence can still be cleared safely, approaching another ship sequence while still shrunken. 'Second ship section' This section is much shorter, and this time the ships are in the shrunken state from the ball section. As before, only focus on one ship and stay on the side on the map before dodging two spiked projections. 'Third ship section' This is arguably the most difficult of the dual sections, particularly because the ships are shrunken and slowed down, hence forth making the ascent and descent faster when tapped, making it hard to control. Located near the end of the level from the cube section, navigate them towards the centre of the level, but be prepared to dodge a central obstacle, move towards the centre again, and dodge another central obstacle before going back to the central portal to complete the sequence. Trivia * There is an unused piece of the dual cube shown in the sneak peek. * The icon unlocked when completing the level in normal mode was inspired by The Creeper from the popular video game Minecraft. * The achievement Hexagonest may be a reference to the game Super Hexagon. *This is the first level to use the slow down portal (the second is Theory of Everything 2) and the normal speed portal. * This level introduces object rotation, dual mode, and slopes. * Completing the level takes 1:31. * The level is one of the three levels not having a secret coin in their cube segments. The other two are Cycles and Blast Processing. * This is also the second latest third coin in any level, appearing at about 97%. The latest is in Stereo Madness, its third coin appears at about 98%. Errors * In the first ball segment, you can switch gravity to land on the platform with the secret coin, then switch gravity again rapidly to return to the normal path without collecting the coin. * There was an error in the level located before the first dual section. It is on the platform after you jump off a ramp. The error is on the bottom right corner of the platform. However, this was fixed in Update 1.9. * There was a secret way in this level. During the last cube section, before going to the mini dual slow ship sequence, if a player jumps at the right time, they would fall through to the floor. However, this was fixed. * At the end of the first ship section (at 18%, right before the ball portal) if you look to the bottom right you can see that there is nothing below the ball part spikes. However, once you exit the ball form, you can clearly see it is filled. * At the beginning of the level, the second yellow bounce pad underneath an arrow, is slightly over the edge of the block. It is not placed in the centre of the block where it is supposed to be. This could be for a few reasons. Either the level was rushed through, or they put it over the edge so the cube can successfully reach the next bounce ring. * In the first dual segment, at the third jump, you may see that the blocks are overlapping. Either it was rushed, or just to make it short. * After the double speed ship part there is a high unfilled structure, which can be seen if looking down enough. * Before the dual slow mini ship sequence is a yellow pad on a block that is misplaced (it is a little bit on the left). * At the end of the first ship section, it is possible to fly over (because of your anti gravity) the gravity portal, as there are no spikes covering. * During the first gravity ball dual section( where the balls are shrunk), you are supposed to avoid the chainsaw by switching gravity up, and down quickly. However, when you are doing this to the ball in regular gravity, if you only switch once instead of twice, both gravity balls will be in the same gravity since the ball in anti-gravity is in the air, and you cannot switch gravity in mid-air if you are in ball form. If this happens, it will be undone during the second rocket dual segment. ** it is also possible to make one of the balls miss the ship portal in the sequence above, resulting in a crash as shown here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukH8m1zoVU4 * When transitioning from the third cube sequence to the mini ufo, you can actually miss the normal speed portal and the mini portal, being a fast ufo. ** It is possible to go through that sequence as the fast ufo, and still survive and return as the mini dual double speed ball as normal, and the music will fall behind as seen here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP1zNZSbwYM Walkthrough Gallery HexagonForceMenu.png|Hexagon Force on the main menu HF-C1.png|First secret coin (Ball) HF-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) HF-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Cube42.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 42) Category:Levels